Ucieczka z wyspy z prehistorii
Totalna Porażka: Powtórka z Rozrywki odcinek 1 - Ucieczka z wyspy z prehistorii Początek Chris: Siemka ludzie! To znowu ja, wasz ukochany Chris McLean! Znajdujemy się na wyspie Pahkitew! Sam się sobie dziwię... ale uznałem, że ta wyspa będzie odpowiednia do przeprowadzenia makabrycznego, eee to znaczy naprawdę fajnego sezonu Totalnej Porażki! Za chwilę ściągniemy tu osiemnastkę zawodników którzy podejmą się różnych wyzwań by na koniec móc zdobyć główną nagrodę. Milion dolarów! Chef: '''Starzejesz się. Ciągle jedna i ta sama nagroda. Beznadzieja. '''Chris: '''Chefie! Co ty tu jeszcze robisz? Biegnij szybko po zawodników! '''Chef: Mamy czas. Pije herbatę z filiżanki którą trzymał w ręce. Chris: Bez zawodników nie ma sezonu! Ruszaj! Emm... oglądajcie Totalną... Porażkę... Powtórkę z Rozrywki!!! Intro I wanna be famous - Ja chciałbym być sławny Kamera wyskakuje zza skał, druga wynurza się z wody, trzecia wyskakuje z dziupli drzewa, czwarta zza kartonowej atrapy kamery. Widok leci przez całą wyspę Pahkitew. W lesie Keith i Selena ścigają się, a sędziuje im Max ubrany jak arbiter. Keith robi wślizg i Selena się przewraca, na co Max reaguje gwizdkiem. Nieco dalej stoi Emily i przewraca oczami na widok tego co się dzieje. Na plaży Carly, Claire, Alice i Tracey opalają się. Nigel stoi i patrzy smutny, po czym odwraca się i patrzy jak Matt i Dakotha siłują się na rękę. Bartek i Cour pływają, a Rico uczy Jimmy'ego łowić ryby. Kiedy Jimmy wreszcie coś złapał, okazuje się że to gacie Cour'a. Cour patrzy wkurzony na Jimmy'ego, a Rico się śmieje i klepie kolegę po plecach w stylu "dobra robota". Nieco dalej, na plaży stoją Jacob, Sodie i Omega. Jacob ciągle coś gada i się śmieje, a Sodie śpiewa i nadlatują pączki. Omega łapie dwa z nich, jednego wpycha do ust Jacoba, drugiego Sodie. Robi "kciuka w górę" do kamery i uśmiecha się. Kamera przechyla się w górę, pokazując słońce, które szybko się przesuwa i na jego miejscu pokazuje się księżyc. Kamera przechyla się w dół, gdzie wszyscy zawodnicy siedzą przy ognisku i śpiewają. Kamera oddala się ukazując napis Totalna Porażka: Powtórka z Rozrywki. Helikopter Chris: Witam ponownie. Jak widzicie przyleciał już helikopter, a w nim znajdują się nasi uczestnicy. Zerknijmy na nich. Oto Carly! Carly: Yyyy... cześć. Ej, nie powinniśmy najpierw wylądować? AAAAAAAAAAAAA! Chef ją wypchnął. Chris: Bartek! Bartek: Ha! To ja! Mam 65% na zwycięstwo więc lepiej miejcie się na baczności! Sodie: Och, czyyyyżby? Patrzy złowrogo. Przyleciała pizza i Bartek dostał w twarz. Bartek: Mocny argument, ale i tak wygram. Selena: HAI - YA! Wykopała go z helikoptera, Bartek spadł. Sodie: Niezła jesteś, coś czuję że się zaprzyjaźnimy. Chris: Selena! Selena: Ja też! YA! Wyskoczyła. Bartek w tym czasie spadł na skałę. Bartek: Oooouuułaaaa.... Zsunął się do wody, a na niego spadła Selena. Selena: Super było! No nie mów że nie. Bartek: Nie. Chris: Sodie! Sodie: Moja kolej! Taaaak! Skoczyła, kiedy spadała, przyleciał wielki naleśnik a ona wylądowała na nim i leciała, jak na latającym dywanie. Chris: Claire! Claire: O nie, nie nie nie nie nie, ja tam na pewno nie zejdę, na pewno nie... AAAAAA! Chef ją kopnął i jednak spadła. Chris: '''Alice! Chef trzyma ją za nogę do góry nogami. '''Alice: Em... czy to jest już pierwsze wyzwanie? AAAAAA! Chef ją puścił. Chris: Dakotha! Dakotha: '''Nawet się nie waż zachodzić mnie od tyłu, ZROZUMIANO?! Chef spojrzał na nią, po chwili wyciagnął kij baseballowy. Słychać uderzenie. Dakotha z hukiem wylatuje. '''Dakotha: ŁAAAAAA! POŻAŁUJESZ TEGOOOO! Chris: Nigel! Nigel spada i macha rękami jak skrzydłami. Nigel: To tylko sen, proszę, to tylko sen, tylko seeeeeeeeeeeen! Chris: Nerd i zło wcielone w jednym - Max! Max spada. Max: '''Nadchodzę, ofermy! '''Chris: Nerd ale nie zło wcielone - Jimmy! Jimmy spada. Jimmy: Dzięki, robię co mogę... Chris: Courtney-podobna z wyglądu dziewczyna, Omega! Omega spada. Omega: Wygram dla nas Ambrosio! Chris: Wpół dobry wpół zły, Rico! Rico spada. Rico: '''Rzyg. '''Chris: Pożeracz sucharów, Jacob! Jacob spada. Jacob: Za chwilę polecę do Rygi przez Ząbkowice Śląskie... Chris: Marny piłkarzyna, Keith! Keith spada. Keith: '''Ciekawe czy z takiej wysokości da się strzelić bramkę... zaraz, powiedziałeś marny?! '''Chris: '''Tracey! Tracey spada. '''Tracey: Nie pisałam się na to... Chris: Emily! Emily spada. Emily: Ja również nie, ale kto dba o to. Chris: Matt, mroczny fan tego co stare, ale jednocześnie tego co nowoczesne! Matt spada. Matt: Jeśli mój kundel ucierpi ktoś tu dostanie w mordę. Helikopter podleciał nad wyspę. Chris: Ej, Chefie! Kogoś chyba brakuje! Naliczyłem siedemnaście osób! Cour: AAAAAA! Cour spadł i wbił się w ziemię. Chris: Tak lepiej, he he he. Następna scena, siedemnastka pozostałych zawodników wyszła na brzeg. Chris: Witam nasze ofiary, to znaczy zawodników. Ten sezon ma oficjalne miano "Powtórki z Rozrywki" a więc wyzwania którym stawicie czoła, będą niczym innym jak tylko trudniejszym powtórzeniem tego co już było. A dlaczego ta wyspa? Uznałem że najlepiej się nadaje do tego by wycisnąć z was siódme poty. Najpierw jednak podzielę was na 3 drużyny. Niech no spojrzę. Max, Omega, Nigel, Claire, Alice i Keith to drużyna A. Claire: Fajnie! Omega: Cześć, koledzy i koleżanki z drużyny. ^^ Chris: Matt, Jacob, Emily, Dakotha, Cour i Sodie - wy będziecie drużyną B. Sodie: Będziemy najlepszą drużyną eveeeer! Chris: Natomiast pozostali czyli Rico, Bartek, Jimmy, Carly, Selena i Tracey - wy będziecie drużyną C. Prosiłbym do siebie trzech ochotników z każdej drużyny po jednym. Bartek, Cour, Keith: JA! Chris: Jesteście kapitanami. Macie teraz chwilę czasu by się naradzić z druzynami i wymyślić nazwy. Jimmy: Czy nazwy drużyn muszą nawiązywać do poprzednich sezonów? Chris: Niekoniecznie. Ale byłoby fajnie. To Powtórka z Rozrywki, ziom. Cour: Młoty Pneumatyczne! Młoty: CO?! Bartek: Zielone Gnomy! Rico: Po*ebało cię? Chris: A wy, drużyno A? Nigel: No dalej Keith, mów coś! Keith: yyy... Team Ronaldo! Alice: '''Trzymajcie mnie bo jak go zaraz palnę... ! '''Sodie: Za Młoty zaraz oberwiesz, Cour! Śpiewa i przylatuje klops wielkości Dakotozoida, Cour robi unik i klops trafia w Bartka. Bartek: Ouuułaaaaa! Sodie: Ooops, sorki. Bartek: Paaarzyyy! Rico, Max i Cour się śmieją. Rico: Hahaha, a to dobre! Jacob: No to klops. (ba dum tss) Nagle na zawodników spadają klatki. Emily: Co jest? Chef: '''Zabieramy was na pierwsze zadanie, ot co! Następna scena, jakaś oblodzona góra. Chris w zimowej puchowej kurtce, zawodnicy w drużynowych klatkach trzęsą się z zimna. '''Chris: Tak, ta wyspa przeszła spoooro zmian ostatnio! He he he... Max: P-p-przejdź do rzeczy zanim z-z-zamarzniemy! Chris: Zapomniałem wspomnieć że macie do dyspozycji Pokój Zwierzeń, ten sam niezmienny od lat! Z tej oblodzonej góry schodzą trzy drogi ozdobione logami waszych drużyn. Gdy już wydostaniecie się z klatek, macie zjechać z góry na tych oto bobslejach, później przebiec przez typowo prehistoryczny las, z prehistorycznymi mieszkańcami i dostać się do miejsca, w którym przeprowadzam ceremonie eliminacji. Pierwsza drużyna która się tam zjawi w komplecie, będzie nocować w domku na drzewie dawnej drużyny Łososi, drużyna na drugim miejscu bedzie nocować w jaskini, a przegrana drużyna pożegna dziś zawodnika, i dodatkowo będzie spać pod gołym niebem. Klucze do klatek są tam, na stole. Jakieś pytania? Carly: Tak... Chris: START! --- Selena: Zaraz rozwalę tę klatkę karate ciosem! HAI... Jimmy: Stój! (powstrzymuje ją) Jeśli dotkniesz tego gołymi rękami, przymarzniesz. Selena: To jak chcesz się stąd wydostać, mądralo? Jimmy: '''Jedno z nas musi się prześlizgnąć żeby dostać się do kluczy. '''Rico: Ja chyba nawet wiem kto jest wystarczająco chudy żeby dać radę. Popchnął Jimmy'ego. Jimmy: AAŁ! Czemu ja? Jak zimno.... Rico: Nie mamy czasu, idź po klucz zanim się przekręcimy z wychłodzenia! Claire: Dalej Max, ty jesteś najchudszy, musisz przejść! Max: '''Już prawie obliczyłem odpowiedni kąt przejścia... '''Claire: Nie gadaj tyle! Popchnęła go i wyleciał z klatki. Max(PZ): Ten kibel śmierdzi! (zatyka nos) Nie podoba mi się że baba mną dyryguje. Już ja się z nią policzę... Matt siedzi i czyta z Kindle'a. Matt: '''Młoty pneumatyczne... hmmm, ciekawe. '''Cour: To jak się stąd wydostaniemy? Dakotha: Głupie pytanie, zaraz nas uwolnię. Sodie: Nie! Zaraz uwolnię nas, zawołam tu... Dakotha zatyka jej usta ręką. Dakotha: Milcz, śpiewaczko. Jimmy: Mam klucze! Bartek: '''Szybko! Wypuść nas! Dakothazoid rozgięła pręty klatki. '''Jacob: Wow! Emily: Mam tylko jedno pytanie. Jakim cudem ci ręce nie przymarzły? Dakotha: Przymarzły ale je odkleiłam. Emily: Ciekawe jak... Dakotha: Nie zadzieraj ze mną, dziewczynko. Młoty wychodzą z klatki. Jimmy otwiera klatkę Gnomów. Keith: Co się z tobą dzieje?! Szybciej, Max! Cour: Dalej, do boba! Matt, chodź! Matt: Co? Już idę! Bartek: Dalej, drużyno! Kiedy biegł do reszty, niechcący trącił Matt'a i jego Kindle wypadł mu z rąk na śnieg. (zwolnione tempo gdy upadał) Matt: O NIE! KUNDEL!!! Szybko go podniósł, ale Kindle nie reagował. Matt: '''TYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Odwrócił się z miną mordercy w stronę Bartka, jego oczy płonęły. '''Bartek: Yyyy... co ci się stało? Matt podszedł i chwycił go za gardło. Matt: ZNISZCZYŁEŚ MOJĄ NAJCENNIEJSZĄ RZECZ! ZAPŁACISZ MI ZA TO!!! Bartek: (ledwo oddycha) Mógłbyś... mnie... puścić? Matt rzucił Bartkiem w stronę klatki. Matt(PZ): Przez tego debila mój kundel nie żyje... pomszczę cię mój kundlu, przyrzekam! Bartek(PZ): Rety, co mu się stało? ... Bartek: Rety, hamuj się trochę... Klatka się na niego przewróciła. Max uwolnił drużynę. Keith: O tak! Team Ronaldo górą! Cour: Matt, no chodź!! Matt: A, już! Matt wskoczył na sam koniec bobsleja i drużyna zjechała ze szczytu. Team Ronaldo ruszyli zaraz po nich. Rico: Kurczę, nie możemy przegrać pierwszego wyzwania! No dalej, wyłaź stamtąd! Ciągnie za rękę Bartka. Bartek: Odciągnijcie tę klatkę! Inaczej się stąd nie wydostanę! Rico: Selena? Carly? Ktokolwiek? Tracey: ... czy ja mam na imię ktokolwiek? Rico: Nie wiem, może. Zróbcie coś bo przegramy! Carly: No dalej dziewczyny, damy radę. Carly, Tracey i Selena ciągną za klatkę, a Rico i Jimmy za rękę Bartka. Udało się. Bartek: Ufff.. dzięki... Bartek(PZ): Jestem tutaj jeden dzień a już robię za Harolda, Tylera i Scotta w jednym. Magnes na ból... Bartek: Ale myślę że nie dam rady iść. Rico: W takim razie zostaniesz tutaj. Tracey: '''Chris powiedział że mamy być w komplecie, inaczej przegramy. '''Tracey(PZ): '''A ja nie chcę przegrać. '''Carly(PZ): Czy tylko mi się tak zdaje, czy nasza drużyna jest najsłabsza? Selena: Rico, ogar! Weź go na plecy i ruszamy! Bartek: Ej Rico, chyba się nie wypniesz na kapitana... ? Rico westchnął i wziął Bartka na barana. Bartek(PZ): Oto ja i mój królewski kibel. Podziwiajcie! Rico(PZ): Ja to słyszę, ośle. Jimmy(PZ): Bartek wyleci, już moja w tym głowa. (czyta z kartki) Pozdrawiam, Rico. Zielone Gnomy zjeżdżają z góry. Znak pauzy na ekranie. Chris: 'Trzy drużyny, ale tylko jedna może wygrać. I jedna ma na to najmniejsze szanse. Co stanie się dalej? Dowiemy się zaraz po przerwie. ''REKLAMA Telewizyjny "śnieg". thumb|left|335 px Po kilku sekundach wyświetla się czerwony napis na białym tle "Error: 404 Not Found". KONIEC REKLAM '''Chris: Co, już? Hmmm... witamy po przerwie reklamowej, oglądacie Totalną... Dzwoni komórka. Chris: ... Co się stało? Czemu to tak krótko trwało? Słychać bla bla bla. Chris: Jak to nie ma programu? Kto będzie teraz budował napięcie między momentami w odcinkach? Słychać bla bla bla. Chris rozłącza się. Chris: No cóż... może znajdzie się ktoś nowy na ich miejsce, niewykluczone. Chowa komórkę. Chris: Gramy dalej. Następna scena, ''Młoty Pneumatyczne jako pierwsze zjechały z góry, za nimi Team Ronaldo. '''Matt:' Już są za nami! Pospieszmy się! Keith: Dalej! Musimy ich wyprzedzić! Dakotha: Zejdźcie nam z drogi! Dakothazoid złapała Alice i Maxa i rzuciła nimi gdzieś daleko w las. Alice & Max: AAAAAA! Keith: Aaah, no świetnie! Zatrzymał się. Keith: Jeszcze się z wami policzymy, oszuści! Pozostali z Team Ronaldo pobiegli gdzieś w las. Jacob: Świetna robota potworna koleżanko! Dakothazoid: Uwielbiam rzucać ludźmi! Następna scena, Zielone Gnomy. Zielone Gnomy zjechały z góry. Jimmy: Patrzcie! Wszyscy już dawno zjechali, jesteśmy ostatni! Tracey: You don't say... Rico: Kurde stary, ile ty ważysz? Bartek: Nie aż tak dużo. Młoty Pneumatyczne Emily: Wygrana jest już nasza! Cour: Świetna robota drużyno, teraz tylko do mety... Chris(głośnik): Nie tak szybko... Nagle przed nimi pojawia się mnóstwo niedźwiedzi przebranych za jaskiniowców. Cour: A co to do cholery jest?! Chris: Model 4.0! Uznałem że 3.0 był niedoskonały, te bestie są o wiele bardziej niebezpieczne. Cour: Ale to wciąż jaskiniowcy więc muszą atakować jak jaskiniowcy co nie? Chris: A kto tak powiedział? Jeden z 4.0 rzucił swoją maczugą i trafił w przyrodzenie Cour'a. Cour: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUU! Emily: (bez emocji) Khhhh... auć. Cour upadł na kolana, a potem twarzą na ziemię w ogromnym cierpieniu. Cour: Dlaczego akurat tam no?! ... (zwymiotował pod siebie) Chris(głośnik): Ha ha ha! Tak jest o wiele lepiej! Matt: Sabotujesz nam drużynę McLean! Matt podniósł maczugę i cisnął nią w głośnik, z którego wciąż dobiegało "ha ha ha ha ha". Rozwalił go. Matt: Stary, otrząśniesz się z tego. Ale najpierw musimy pozbyć się ich... Jacob(PZ): Kurczę, silny jest... Cour(PZ): (wymiotuje) Team Ronaldo Alice i Max wiszą na drzewie. Claire: Nic wam nie jest? Keith: Fajną porę sobie wybraliście na wspinaczkę, nie ma co. Keith kopnął drzewo, Max zleciał i spadł na ziemię. Max: ŁAAA! Max(PZ): Już miałem obliczenie z jaką prędkością spaść żeby nic sobie nie uszkodzić, ale ten piłkarzyk zniszczył wszystko. Alice też spadła, ale złapała się gałęzi i zawisła na niej. Nigel: O nie, Alice! Zaraz cię złapię! Nigel podbiegł pod gałąź i wystawił ręce, po paru sekundach gałąź się złamała, a on złapał dziewczynę. Nigel: Nic ci nie jest? Alice: '''Chyba nic... Nigel uśmiechnął się do niej. '''Alice: Ale teraz już mnie zostaw. Nigel posmutniał. Nigel(PZ): Co jej się stało? Przecież już jej tłumaczyłem że nie byłem sobą w poprzednim sezonie. (westchnął) Keith(PZ): Patrzcie, jaki Romeo. Ale dopóki będzie skupiał się na grze, powiewa mi to. Następna scena, Team Ronaldo jest z powrotem na trasie. Keith: A teraz po zwycięstwo! Claire: Dobra, załapaliśmy... Keith: No to ruszaj tymi cienkimi nóżkami! Keith(PZ): Świetny ze mnie kapitan, co nie? Jestem szybki, zdecydowany i mam zdolności przywódcze. Wszystko czego potrzeba do zwycięstwa. Tylko, niestety, drużyna to 6 osób. Następna scena, Młoty Pneumatyczne Jacob: No i co teraz... ? Matt: Szkoda że nie mam przy sobie mojego szybkostrzelnego Uzi kalibru 9 mm, ma moc jak cholera - 600 strzałów na minutę. Mógłby się przydać. Kiedy Matt gada, cała jego drużyna oraz 4.0 patrzą na niego ze zdziwieniem. Dakotha: '''... no tak, szkoda. '''Emily: '''Wait, what? Ty coś z tego zrozumiałeś? '''Dakotha: (szeptem) Daj chłopakowi zabłysnąć. Matt: Jeśli coś jest niezrozumiałe to mogę wyjaśnić. Matt(PZ): Ostatnim razem odpadłem jako pierwszy, i wciąż uważam to za hańbę. W tym sezonie jeśli nie uda mi się wygrać, to mam nadzieję że dojdę przynajmniej do rozłączenia. Sodie: Już wiem co zrobić! Zadzwonię po posiłki! Jacob(PZ): Ba dum tss. Sodie zaczęła śpiewać i z daleka przybiegł ogromny hamburgerowy potwór. Sodie: No dalej słodziaku, pokaż im! Potwór zaryczał, 4.0 zaczęły uciekać. Potwór złapał kilku i pożarł od razu. Sodie: Byłeś wspaniały, dziękujemy ci! Cour, wstawaj i podziękuj naszemu przyjacielowi. Sodie podniosła Cour'a, który, jak tylko został podniesiony do góry, znowu zwymiotował. Prosto na potwora. Jacob: Uh oh... Emily: Patrz, coś narobił niedorajdo! Matt: To co teraz robimy? Jacob: WIEJEMY!!! Zaczęli uciekać. Następna scena, Zielone Gnomy. Zielone Gnomy biegną, nagle mija ich drużyna Młotów która ucieka w popłochu. Rico: Ha! Frajerzy, teraz już nic nas nie... Spojrzał do przodu. Rico: ... serio? Rico(PZ): Co to było, co to ku*wa do jasnej cholery było? Carly: Za tamte głazy, szybko! Zielone Gnomy uciekły na bok i schowały się za dużymi głazami. Potwór przebiegł tuż obok nich, nie zauważając nikogo i pobiegł dalej za Młotami. Tracey: Czy ktoś mi powie co przed chwilą miało miejsce? Jimmy: Gdybym był w stanie to logicznie wyjaśnić, już bym to zrobił. Rico zrzuca Bartka z siebie. Bartek: AAŁ! Rico: '''Zmęczyłem się, niech teraz kto inny go dźwiga. '''Carly: ... no dobra... Następna scena, Team Ronaldo Nigel: '''Widzę coś dużego na horyzoncie! '''Keith: '''Czy to linia mety? '''Nigel: To biegnie w naszą stronę! Alice: O rety! Co robimy? Keith: Ha ha, wygląda na to że Tępe Młoty dostały to na co zasłużyły! Claire: '''Ja bym się na twoim miejscu nie cieszyła, no chyba że chcesz skończyć jako przystawka. '''Keith: Cholera, racja. Za drzewa! Szybko! Kilka sekund później... Keith: Ufff... mało brakowało. Max: Nie chciałbym ponownie stanąć na drodze temu stworowi. Omega: Ani ja. Claire: I ja. Alice, Nigel: '''Ja też nie. Alice spojrzała urażona na Nigela. '''Nigel: No co? Alice(PZ): Czy on nie może zostawić mnie w spokoju? Następna scena, Młoty Pneumatyczne Matt: '''Biegniemy tak już dość długo, nie może ktoś się wreszcie go pozbyć? Sodie? '''Sodie: Nie moja wina, to Cour uraził jego uczucia! Nie mogę teraz tego naprawić. Sodie(PZ): Mógł się powstrzymać albo przynajmniej odwrócić łeb na bok, nie byłoby tego problemu. Matt: Dakotha? Dakotha: Co ja? Mam walczyć z potworem ściągniętym przez Sodie? O nie, nie ma opcji. Jacob: A ty Matt, czemu nic nie zrobisz? Matt: Jak mam go obezwładnić bez pomocy czołgu? Jacob: No tak, argument nie do odparcia.... Następna scena, Zielone Gnomy Drużyna minęła jakiś znak. Carly: Linia mety 1800 metrów. To już niedaleko! Jimmy: Mam gorsze wieści koleżanko, przeciwnicy są za nami! Pokazuje ręką na Team Ronaldo, którzy są już niedaleko w tyle. Keith: Gaz do dechy! Mamy wielkie szanse! Daleeej! Alice: Ja już nie daję rady! Claire: Musisz dać radę! Alice: Kiedy nie mogę... Nigel wyciągnął rękę do tyłu. Nigel: Złap mnie za rękę! Alice: Mówiłam ci żebyś się ode mnie odczepił...! Nigel: Po prostu zrób to! Alice złapała Nigela za rękę. Claire(PZ): Biedak. Stara się jak może, ale ona wciąż mu nie ufa. Keith(PZ): Cieszę się że w mojej ekipie są ludzie którzy potrafią współpracować z innymi. Team Ronaldo jest the Best! Keith: Motywacja, ekipo! Motywacja! Keith nagle przyspieszył, pędził jak torpeda. W ślad za nim wypuściła się Selena. Jimmy: Tam jest Chris! Szybcieeeeeej! Kamera przeskakuje co Chrisa, który przygląda się nadbiegającym zawodnikom. Chris: A to ciekawe, mistrz piłki nożnej czy mistrzyni karate? Kto to wygra? Czas zatrzymuje się na parę sekund, gdy są tuż przed przekroczeniem linii mety. Są na równi, a za nimi jest reszta z ich drużyn. Czas startuje, wszyscy przekraczają linię mety i wpadają kolejno na siebie tworząc młyn. Chris: Wow, ho ho ho! To było mocne! Zawodnicy powoli wydostają się z młynu i wstają. Nawet Bartek. Rico: To ty jednak możesz chodzić? Bartek: Musiałem trochę odpocząć. Należy mi się, jestem kapitanem. Chris: Szkoda tylko że nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić kto był pierwszy, myślę że zadecyduje fotokomórka. Ale najpierw dowiedzmy się co się stało z Młotami. I tak będziemy musieli poczekać aż przekroczą linię mety. Następna scena, Młoty Pneumatyczne. Wszyscy z drużyny ukrywają się za skałami, ledwo unikając łap potwora. Jacob: To chyba byłoby na tyle... było krótko, ale fajnie. Będę za wami tęsknić. Emily: Ech, przestań się mazgaić. Nagle potwór zastygł i padł jak rażony piorunem. Za nim stał Chef z dmuchawką. Chef: '''Jesteście uratowani. '''Młoty: Tak! Chef: Ale jesteście też ostatni. Wyślecie dzisiaj kogoś do domu, ofermy! Emily: No ja pier****.... Matt: Chefie, widzę że masz interesujący model do usypiania zwierząt. Czy mógłbym go pożyczyć? Chef: A weź go sobie. Tylko nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek! Matt(PZ): Zaraz się przekonamy co to maleństwo potrafi, he he he. Następna scena, wszyscy na linii mety. Chris: Obejrzałem dokładnie i to kilkukrotnie nagranie. Było bardzo nudne. Rico: Powiedz wreszcie że wygraliśmy i idź na ceremonię! Keith: '''Chyba raczej, że my wygraliśmy, prawda Chris? W krzakach pojawiły się czyjeś oczy i dmuchawka. '''Bartek: A nie, bo my! Nagle wyprostował się jak igła i skrzywił twarz, po czym padł na ziemię. W tyłek miał wbitą strzałkę. Rico spojrzał na krzak, nikogo tam nie było. Rico: Kimkolwiek jesteś, jestem ci za to wdzięczny! Dobrze ci tak. Chris: Zwycięską drużyną jest Team Ronaldo! Team Ronaldo: YEAAAH! Chris: Drugie miejsce zajmują Zielone Gnomy a Młoty Pneumatyczne wyślecie kogoś do domu. Widzimy się na ceremonii eliminacji! Ceremonia eliminacji Młoty Pneumatyczne siedzą smutno i patrzą albo w dół, albo przed siebie. Cour doszedł już do siebie. Chris: Młoty Pneumatyczne. Byliście ostatni, i to nie z winy wyłącznie jednej osoby. Więc pora na głosowanie! Osoba której imię wypowiem, dostanie piankę. Osoba która nie otrzyma pianki uda się do niezbyt przyjemnego eliminatora. Znam już wyniki. Bezpieczni są... Dakotha... Jacob... Emily.... i Matt. Sodie, przez cały odcinek kiepsko śpiewałaś, denerwowałaś drużynę i ściągnęłaś na nich Hamburgerowego Potwora. Cour, oberwałeś w krocze i przez resztę wyzwania byłeś wszystkim tylko kulą u nogi. To ty sprawiłeś że drużyna musiała uciekać żeby nie zostać zjedzoną. A ostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Cour! Sodie, zapraszam cię do Muszli Wstydu! Następna scena, Muszla Wstydu. Sodie w Muszli Wstydu. Sodie: Muszla Wstydu? Czy tego już przypadkiem nie było? Chris: Było, ale uznałem że fajnie będzie jeśli powróci. Przygotuj się na... Chef: Chris... Chef przychodzi ze śpiącym Bartkiem. Chris: Co się stało, Chefie? Chef: Ten mały dalej śpi. Ale już trzy razy ugryzł mnie w rękę. Co z nim zrobić? Chris: Wrzuć go tutaj, woda go ożywi. Chef wrzucił Bartka do Muszli Wstydu, ten się obudził. Bartek: Co... co się stało? Dlaczego jestem w wielkim kiblu? Zza krzaków wyłonił się Matt i pomachał z zadowoloną miną. Chris: Żegnam! Nacisnął guzik. Bartek, Sodie: '''UUUUAAAA! Zostali spłukani. '''Matt(PZ): Poprzysiągłem zemstę i z zimną krwią ją zrealizowałem. Jestem z siebie dumny. Misja zakończona pełnym sukcesem. Chris: Po pierwszym odcinku dwie osoby wyeliminowane, i została już tylko szesnastka. Kto odpadnie w następnym odcinku? Czy znowu ktoś oberwie w krocze? Czy znowu ktoś dostanie kopa karate? Dowiecie się czytając Totalną... Porażkę... Powtórkę z Rozrywki! CDN Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:TP:PZR - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125